Touch functions are usually achieved by touch lines in the touch display field, but the touch lines need to pass through via-holes of a planarization layer to ensure the connection with electrodes, and the purpose of signal transmission through touch lines is mainly achieved by forming holes in the planarization layer under the existing design. However, in the case of a product of smaller size, the simultaneous presence of via-holes of a planarization layer probably leads that the distance between two via-holes of the planarization layer is too small and two adjacent via-holes of the planarization layer merge into a large via-hole, thereby causing uneven display and reducing the yield of the product